Ares Senses
Milagros "Ares" Senses is the daughter of the demon known as the Senses Taker from the Phantom Tollbooth. She is a Rebel, she doesn't like to trick/lie to people. It's just the way she rolls. She rooms with Clamora D. Discord. Appearance Ares has black hair cut into a pixie, providing a frame to her face, which is heart shaped. She has big eyes framed by long lashes, one slate grey, the other blood red. Her skin is pale. She has pointed ears and sharp fangs. Ares wears a long sleeved bright pink sweater, loose and baggy, and a grey tank top underneath. She wears a brass belt, and faded bell-bottom jeans. She wears brown boots, and carries an amber umbrella. Personality Ares is...honest. She has a lovely, yet insulting type of honesty that spares no one's feelings. She never sugar coats things, she never lies to make people feel better, she just tells the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Don't ask her her opinion on your outfit unless you really, really want to know how she feels about it. If your just looking for a compliment, ask someone else. She is loyal. Once you get her on your side she'll be on your side forever. She isn't flakey, won't bail out on something with less that twenty four hour notice barring an emergency, and she may insult you due to her honesty problem, but she would never stand aside and let someone else do it. A clumsy girl, Ares has a hard time standing on her own two feet. She trips over everything, shoes, plants, animals, even sometimes just air. She's a pretty big klutz, but she always stands up right away, keeping a smile, and ignoring any pain she may have. Ares tends to have this "I don't care" attitude. People think she doesn't care about anyone, whether friends, family, or really anyone. She doesn't open her heart, at least not outwardly, and always punched whoever she had a crush on in the arm. She's a bit of a joker. She likes to prank people, and tell jokes, just so she maybe can hear someone laugh and feel validated. Making people laugh always makes her feel better, even if their laughing at her. She has kind of rewired her brain so that everything comes across as positives to her. She needs to mentally prepare herself. She needs one day a weak where she can lay down all day, in comfy, ratty clothes, and not do anything but mentally prepare herself for all of the things she has to do throughout the next week. She'll crack if she doesn't. Loud enough noises tend to send her into panic attacks. No other demons deal with this, their trigger being so mundane, not even her father, so he has ordered Ares never tell anyone about that. She wouldn't anyway, the way things are she'd receive pity or ridicule for it. Only one person other than her father knew, and she did treat her with kindness, but Ares doesn't want to risk it. Friends The demon culture is not understood by so many people, that Ares is effectively an outcast with other species, and her destiny to be evil kind of doesn't help her make friends. Peggy Sincere Peggy, or her demon name is Putri, was Ares' demon sister from another demon mister. six years older than Ares, once Peggy made her way through school she seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. No one knows where she went, and even her mother, (as her father left shortly after she came into existence), deems her dead and forbids people speak her name. Ares misses Peggy greatly, and probably has the last remaining photo of her friend in her trunk. Acquaintances The Phantom Tollbooth Team Literally, the name that Alger Math came up with for characters from their story, they actually know each other because Gentle Reason made a big deal about making sure the characters from their unknown (by most) story, stuck together. Ares rarely hangs out with them. But Gentle makes a big deal about making sure she's invited. Family How demons work is that they have their real name, in the case of her father, Azazel, in the case of Ares, Milagros, and a name that is more common and more people can pronounce, such as Ares and Edward. The use of their second name, which they pick out themselves, is only for when consulting with humans, not other demons. Father: Azazel "Edward" Senses He hates his second name and Ares's second name, so Ares is always called Milagros at home. He wanted a son, as all demons are allowed only one offspring, but he had received a daughter. His utter contempt and hatred for her is very clear, though not in abuse, but rather in neglect. He ignores her, and dreams of having a son he can dote on. Mother: Unknown Another rule with demons. After their offspring arrives, one may leave the house and starts a new life, with no ties to their old life, if they want to. So a demon by rule can have two families, before they have to settle down. Such is the case of Ares' mother. Azazel threw away all the pictures of her, and every evidence, whether because of the rule or because she gave him a daughter is unclear. Adopted Son: Solomon Senses Solomon is the son of Ethereal Angels, and Peggy Sincere, and since both of his parents are dead, Ares is following Peggy's wishes and raising the two and a half year old as best as she can. She has to take him with her to classes, he doesn't like to be left alone, but the Headmaster understands after she explained it to him, and Solomon isn't really that disruptive. He sits on her lap, and plays with toys quietly. Once he cried though in the middle of class because he wet himself and Ares, and Ares was embarrassed as she asked to excused. The teacher said that was fine as long as they both were back the next day early. Ares and Solomon obliged, and were pleasantly surprised when the teacher gave the boy a cupcake and told Ares she was setting an example for every future parent. (When Ares frantically whispered that he was actually not her biological son, the teacher shook his head and said that didn't matter. If anything it proofed his point further. He is Ares' favorite teacher.) Abilities Ares has the ability to replace what you're thinking of, seeing, smelling, tasting, or hearing, with something else. She never uses this ability, as part of her hatred to tricking people. She also has enhanced senses. She can feel a speck of dust landing on her arm like a pebble hits it, she can tell what ingredients in food just be the smell, she can see in the dark, can hear you if you whisper on the other side of the school, and can identify who made what just by the taste. Trivia Because her father is a demon, Ares is strongly affected by sunlight. It literally burns should even the slightest bit touch her. Precautions to that scenario include extra strength sunscreen, long sleeves and long pants, the umbrella, and not going outside during the day. Demons have a strong significant smell. It's undetectable by species that aren't demons, unless they have enhanced senses.The smell reminds one of graveyard dirt, decay, mold, and cinnamon, (why cinnamon is a part of the mix is unknown). Enemies TBA Romance Yet another demon rule is no interspecial love. If Ares ever fell in love, she would have to fall in love with a demon. if not, and they both get caught, the demons have every right to put both of them to death. It's safer if Ares avoids romance. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth